It's A Small World After All
by Misha's Second Breakfast
Summary: The Winchesters head to a small town in Texas for a simple Salt 'n Burn, but get more than they bargained for when they have to repair a friendship between two women, along with keeping them safe from the murderous ghost on the loose. Not to mention, one of them seems to know who Sam and Dean are...
1. Ghost Hunt

It's a Small World After All

Chapter 1: Ghost Hunt

**AN: Okay, so I know I should be doing my other story, but this one was beckoning me. This is set in season one, and has spoilers for season four's "The Monster at the End of This Book". Please read it, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Harry Potter, or Doctor Who. I do, however, own Mackenzie, Alyssa, and Lola.**

* * *

**WINCHESTER WORLD**

It was an average day for the Winchesters. They were driving through Texas and had stopped at a small-town diner. They were looking through the newspaper for any kind of hunt in or around the town. They found what they were looking for; two young women had been found dead in their homes, locked doors, locked windows, no sign of forced entry and no tell-tale signs of a murderer. Except for the girls' dead bodies, of course.

"Sounds like a pretty standard ghost hunt. You up for it?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean's response was a belch.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

The brothers headed back to the motel, to start researching for the case.

"Okay, so the two victims were apparently part of some sort of big clique, really popular. Then they had some sort of falling out in high school with two other girls. It was big—you know, small town. A few years later, one of the girls that left the group died, a Lola Marks. Few weeks later, Victim Number One drops dead," Sam told his brother.

"Who was the other girl? The one that left the group, I mean."

"Her name was, uh, Mackenzie Rivera. You want to go talk to her?"

"Exactly, Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

* * *

**RIVERA REALITY**

Mackenzie Rivera sat on her couch, in her small one-story house, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ in her hands, and Doctor Who on her TV. Reading always made her feel better. She could escape into the world of fiction and escape her own problems. Like the deaths of her friends. The news had hit her hard, even if she wasn't super close with the recent victims.

The doorbell rang, disrupting her calm.

"One minute!" She called, pressing pause on the television, and walking to the door, the battered book still in her hands. She opened the door, barely glancing at her visitors, as she was so immersed in her book.

"Hello, Mi—"Dean started, but was cut off by Mackenzie.

"Yeah, yeah, come in, sit down, and just let me finish this chapter first."

The brothers exchanged slightly confused looks, shrugged, and followed Mackenzie into her living room. She sat cross-legged on her previous spot on the couch, eyes following the words on her book quickly.

"Miss R—"Sam tried.

"Shh!" Mackenzie scolded, holding up a finger.

"Aaaaaand done." She sighed, closing the book, and setting it on the table.

"So, how can I help you guys?" She smiled at the Winchesters, taking in every aspect of them.

"Miss Rivera, we're here to talk to you about the recent murders in the area," Sam rushed out, in case she cut him off again.

"First, none of this 'Miss Rivera' crap. Just call me Mackenzie or Kenzie. Second, why are the feds getting involved in this small town business?" She was slightly suspicious, as these two men were reminding her of a couple of people she knew of…

"The death toll in such a small town was a bit alarming to the FBI, as most serial murders occur in bigger cities," Dean supplied, sounding a bit scripted. He winced internally at how fast that came out, and hoped that Mackenzie wouldn't pick up on it.

She did though, but kept it to herself. Her suspicions were slowly being confirmed, but she didn't dare believe them. It couldn't, could it…? No! It can't be! As her internal battle went on, she said,

"I see. So why are you asking me?"

"We wanted to learn more about any enemies your friends might have had, anybody that might want to kill them?"

She scoffed. "Enemies? The only enemies they might have had would be me or Lola Marks. I can assure you I didn't do it, I have an alibi, and, well, Lola's dead."

"Why were you and Lola considered enemies?" Dean pounced on the opportunity, wanting the whole story.

"We had a sort of, _falling out_, in high school. While Alyssa and all of them were popular, pretty girls that adored makeup and kept up with the latest trends, Lola and I were outcasts. I was the geek that wanted to talk about Doctor Who and Harry Potter, the fan of classic rock," Dean nodded appreciatively at this, "and reading. And Lola was a little…eccentric. She designed her own clothes and was always dyeing her hair different colors. I found it a bit endearing, but nobody else did. We were nicknamed Freak and Geek. But that doesn't matter anymore. Lola's not here anymore, and little high school feuds are behind me now."

It was silent. The brothers felt a little bit sorry for Mackenzie. While they knew her situation wasn't as bad as theirs, they still couldn't help that twinge of pity at how much she must have been bullied. Sam especially could sympathize with her, as he too had been made fun of because he was the new kid all of the time. Dean broke the silence.

"Just one last question. Where was Lola buried?"

The question made Mackenzie smile bit, as she gave into her suspicions of who was sitting in her living room.

"The local cemetery, a few blocks from the church. The church is real big; y'all can't miss it."

"Thank you for your time." Sam gave her a smile, and both Winchesters stood up, and walked to the door, Mackenzie trailing behind them. She let them out, and the brothers both gave her a smile and a little wave.

Once the door was closed, Sam turned to his brother.

"So, back to the motel, then to the cemetery to salt 'n burn the bones?"

"Sounds like a plan," His brother nodded his approval as they got into the car.

Indoors, Mackenzie Rivera was jumping up and down pumping her fist in the air, and squealing.

"I just met _the_ freakin' Sam and Dean!"

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Please review, so I can know what to improve on, and I would love the support. Bye!**

**-Mich**


	2. Revelations

**Okay! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to **_**Lamia86 **_**for following this! Please favorite and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Isclaimer-Day: I o-day ot-nay own Upernatural-Say.**

* * *

**WINCHESTER WORLD**

The brothers were driving back to the hotel when they noticed a scene in front of them. They exchanged a look, and Dean parked the Impala nearby. They walked up to the head officer on the scene, flashing their fake badges at the one guarding the crime scene

"What've we got here?"

"Another murder, same MO as the others. Pretty girl in her early twenties, part of the popular group around town, throat slashed."

"And when, exactly, did this happen?" Sam asked.

"Time of Death is 2:35. Just happened ten minutes ago, poor girl. Her family and remaining friends are gonna be devastated."

"Thank you." Dean said turning around and walking away.

"What the hell, dude? That was barely ten minutes ago!"

"I don't know, Dean!"

"Well, whatever it is, we gotta get this bitch down, _tonight._"

* * *

**RIVERA REALITY**

After Mackenzie had calmed down, she went to take a walk, and try and process this new information. With Metallica blasting in her ears, and eyes cast downward, she didn't notice where she was walking. She bumped into someone, almost falling down.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, looking up at the person.

"S—Agents! Didn't see you there. What are you two doing here?"

"There was another murder, just down the street," Sam answered.

Mackenzie cursed under her breath.

"Who was it?"

"Um, a Kaitlin Ross."

"Crap," Mackenzie said, tears filling her hazel eyes. She looked up at the brothers, deciding now to tell them that she knew who they were.

"Okay, guys, I need you to come with me." She turned around and walked back to her house, Sam and Dean following her.

"What's this all about?" Dean asked, his hand resting on his gun, ready to attack in case she was dangerous.

"I just need to talk to you, and outside on the sidewalk isn't a great place."

The brothers complied, Dean still fingering his gun. When they reached the house, Mackenzie let them in, her fingers shaking slightly.

"Okay, let's just get straight to the punch line. I know you two are Sam and Dean Winchester." As she suspected, both of them pulled out their guns, pointing them straight at her. Knowing in advance did not help her reaction, as she still squeaked in terror at the threat.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! The only reason I know is because of a book series called 'Supernatural' that you shouldn't worry about right now because I can help you with your case!" She rushed through the sentence, hoping that the faster she said it, the quicker they would believe her.

The brothers looked at each other, Sam nodding imperceptibly at Dean.

"Okay, okay. We just need to do a few tests, you know, to make sure you're human," Sam told her.

"Right, yeah. Holy water, salt and silver. The basics, right?" She attempted a weak smile, as Dean handed her a flask.

After the three necessary tests, all confirming Mackenzie was human they sat down on the two couches, in the same spots as earlier.

"Okay, so what do you know?" Dean asked, getting straight to the point.

"I know you two are hunters, I know _most_ about the supernatural, I know what's killing those girls, and I think I know who the next victim is going to be."

"Who?"

"Alyssa O'Brian, AKA, Pack Leader."

The brothers looked at each other.

"Let's go." Sam nodded as Dean grabbed the car keys.

* * *

The trio arrived at Alyssa's house in record time. Mackenzie ran up to the door and pounded in it. A blonde woman slightly older than Mackenzie yanked the door open, annoyance etched on her tear stained face.

"Mackenzie? What are you doing here?"

"You got the news?"

"Yes," Alyssa whispered. "It's horrifying. Who'd do this to us?"

"That's why I'm here. Can I come in?" Alyssa pulled the door open wider and Mackenzie stepped in dragging Sam and Dean, who had until then, been standing off to the sight, slightly awkwardly.

"Who are—"

Mackenzie held up a hand.

"I'll explain in a minute. Let's just sit down."

The quartet strode over to the small living area and sat on two different couches.

"Okay, this is going to sound very weird, because it is, but, to put it bluntly, Lola's ghost has been the one killing everybody and I think she's coming after you next."

Alyssa stared at her for a minute, and then jumped up from the couch. "You're crazy, Mackenzie! You still believe in all of that stupid ghost stuff?! It's _fake, _Mickey. Ghosts aren't real," she exclaimed, but her voice shook on the last sentence. Mackenzie sighed.

"I expected this. Sit down, Lyssa." The other woman did as she was told and Mackenzie dived into her explanation.

"Remember that book series I was obsessed with? _Supernatural_? It turns out it's real. These guys," she gestured to the Winchesters, "Are Sam and Dean Winchester, Hunters." Sam gave a small wave and a "hi", while Dean winked and grinned. Alyssa spluttered as Mackenzie continued.

"Ghosts are real, Lyssa. So are demons, werewolves, etcetera, etcetera. And now Lola's back and she's angry. I'm pretty sure you're next, too. I have a plan though." This last sentence was addressed to all of them.

"Um, no offense, but, uh, _we're_ the professionals here," Dean objected.

"Trust her." This was, surprisingly, from Alyssa. Mackenzie looked at her in shock. The blonde shrugged. "Kenzie's always been good at making plans. And I guess if the ghost thing is real, she'll do good with this. She would do _tons_ of research in her free time on this stuff."

"Y-you remembered that?"

Alyssa smiled. "Of course. When you rant about it all the time, it tends to get stuck in one's head," she added teasingly.

"Alright, let's hear this plan then." Dean told her this in the same manner an adult might tell a child. Mackenzie glared at him.

"Take her to my house. Lola won't expect her to be there, as she knows that Alyssa and I aren't the best of friends. It's not much, but it could buy a little time. Second, salt _every single_ door and window. When night falls, Dean and Sam go to the cemetery and salt and burn the bones. Lyssa and I wait her out. We will be equipped with a rock-salt-filled shotgun and an iron crowbar. What? I like crowbars. We will at least _try_ to keep her from killing us. Based on your books, our weapons will get flung away from us and you will set the remains on fire _one second_ before we are bloodily murdered."

Dean looked surprised and even a bit impressed. He clearly wasn't expecting such a thorough plan. He soon got his bearings back though.

"Not bad. But, why not have all of us go to the cemetery, or have Sam or me stay with you and Alyssa?"

"Easy. Having Alyssa in a different place could distract her from the fact that you two are trying to burn her bones. Lyssa wouldn't be good at covering one of you. I and she have a kind of rhythm, because of dance and volleyball. You two are brothers, and are synchronized with each other. You'll work better with each other, like we will work better with each other. Having me with Alyssa would most likely slow Lola down a bit, as I was closest with her. Another thing, I can never get a damn lighter to work."

Sam interrupted what Dean was about to say before he took it too far and a full-blown fight broke out.

"Okay, so, Mackenzie, you and Alyssa can go to your place, and Dean and I will meet you there. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

Den glared at Sam slightly but still agreed. Mackenzie stood up.

"See you in a bit. You know, if the murderous ghost doesn't _kill _us first."

* * *

**And there ya go! I hope I didn't make Mackenzie seem to Mary Sue-ish, I just wanted to point out how much she learned from the Supernatural books, and how she's totally capable as a hunter. I was planning on writing a sequel to this, but longer, and her strategy skills are hinting towards future events. I already have the last chapter written out (I know, I'm weird like that), and I've got the next few chapters planned out. I'll try to update in a few days. Please favorite and review! It means so much to me!**


	3. Bonding

Chapter 3

**Okay, Chapter 3! It's kind of short, sorry. If you're reading this, please review or follow it! I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or "One and the Same" by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato.**

**P.S. Oh, and I know the song comes out **_**after**_** this is set, but I think this is a really good song for them.**

The Winchesters left to go back to the motel and then meet the girls back at Mackenzie's house to execute the plan. An awkward silence hung in the air after they had driven away.

"So…" Mackenzie started, trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

"So…" Alyssa repeated.

"I guess we should get going then."

"I guess we should."

The girls stood like that for a few minutes before Mackenzie turned and walked out the door, heading to Alyssa's car. Alyssa gave a small sigh, disappointment and regret flooding her. She was hoping to make amends with Mackenzie but it didn't look like she would.

The two drove the short way back to Mackenzie's house with the radio turned up to cover the silence. Mackenzie flicked the dial back and forth, looking for a good station. She stopped as the song "One and the Same" came on. She started singing lightly under her breath.

"Hey, hey, hey. La,la,la,la la. Hey,hey hey. La,la, la, la, la. You come from here, I come from there,"

Alyssa smiled at her and joined in.

"You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere."

Mackenzie looked shocked but then grinned back at her and belted out the next line.

"We're more alike than anybody could ever tell."

"Ever tell. Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks."

"Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak."

They continued like that, the whole way back, singing along beautifully, until they finally stopped at Mackenzie's small, 1-story house. They sat in the car, breathing heavily, and then looked at each other and broke out into uncontrollable giggles. They stayed like that for a full minute, just laughing. Once they had controlled themselves, Mackenzie smiled at Alyssa and said,

"That was fun. Just like old times."

Alyssa grinned back and repeated, "Just like old times."

They stepped out of the car just as the brothers arrived. For some reason unbeknownst to the Winchesters, as soon as they looked at them they burst out laughing again. They leaned against each other, wiping tears of mirth out of their eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You done now?" The girls nodded, not trusting themselves to speak.

"Good. 'Cause we need to salt this place down and make sure you know how to protect yourselves. Dean turned to go open the trunk when Mackenzie stopped them.

"Wait a minute there, Dean-o. You couldn't possibly think I wouldn't be prepared." She leaned over and pressed a series of numbers on a small number pad that none of them had noticed before. The garage door opened. Inside, was a car similar to the Impala, a few large bags of rock salt, a small arsenal of a few shotguns, several knifes—bronze, silver and iron—and other assorted items, along with several jugs of what they thought was Holy water. Dean whistled.

"Thorough."

Mackenzie beamed.

**Well, like I said, kind of short. Kind of a filler, but I wanted that bonding moment between the girls, to start the rebuilding of their friendship. I hope you liked it anyway, and please review!**


	4. Executing the Plan

Chapter 4

**Hello! Okay, new chapter! Thank you **_**Lamia86 **_**and **_**Murphy9202 **_**for following this! Please review and follow! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or McDonald's! I **_**do**_** however own Mackenzie, Lola, and Alyssa.**

The Winchesters immediately started forward, grabbing the bags of rock salt and a few sawed-offs. Mackenzie picked up a nearby crowbar.

"Pure iron," she sighed, running her hand over it almost lovingly. "I love my crowbar." Alyssa gave her a look that clearly stated that she thought that Mackenzie was crazy.

"You are _so _weird, Kenzie." Mackenzie thrust the crowbar in her hands and then accepted a shotgun Sam was offering her.

"So, do either of you have any idea how to fire a gun?" Dean asked, skepticism coloring his tone. Mackenzie rolled her eyes, getting tired of him thinking that girls were lesser beings. She turned around; made sure the gun was loaded, took aim, and fired. She hit her neighbor from across the street's potted plant, and it exploded, soil and ceramic flying around. A cat meowed in shock and a tired voice called out, "Mackenzie Rivera!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Blair!" she called back. "I'll make you a new pot, 'kay?"

The other voice sighed and replied, "Fine. Just don't shoot this one! That's the 4th one in a month!"

The 3 behind her chuckled and Mackenzie whipped around to face them. "Did that answer your question?"

Alyssa giggled and said, "Remember Jeremy Benson in 9th grade? He was trying to flirt and impress you with his 'strength', acting like you couldn't even carry your backpack? One afternoon you just shot his hat off! Then you got the nickname 'Hat Murderer' for the rest of the year!" Mackenzie laughed along in remembrance then told her,

"What about in 8th grade when you slapped Jacob Carter in the face so hard you knocked his hipster glasses off, just for calling you hot? Then you started ranting about how no decent girl wants to be called hot because we're not the weather? We had to drag you off before the principal showed up!"

They kept on chortling at their times in Junior High and High School before Dean interrupted. "Okay, let's stop the giggle-fest. We need to get this place saltier than McDonald's French fries. Look, the sun's going down."

And indeed it was. The girls snapped back into what they liked to refer to as Serious Mode. Everybody grabbed a bag of rock salt and went to each corner of the small house, meeting in the middle to create a large circle in the middle of the living room. The sun had finally set and Mackenzie and Alyssa were armed with a rock-salt filled shotgun and an iron crowbar, respectively. Sam turned to the two, standing inside the circle. Well, it was more of an oval, but that's not the point.

"Okay, you ready? Mackenzie, don't shoot unless you see her. You need to save up your ammo. Alyssa, hold onto that crowbar. We'll see you soon."

"Hopefully," Alyssa muttered.

"Don't talk like that," Mackenzie scolded her. "We'll get through this. Right?" she added, looking up at the Winchesters.

"Totally." Dean nodded.

"Well, see ya." Mackenzie said awkwardly.

"Bye."

The brothers left, leaving the two girls standing in the circle/oval, gripping their weapons tightly, their tension obvious. Mackenzie lowered her gun slightly and bulled two small red bottles out of her pocket. She tossed one to Alyssa, who read the label out loud.

"'Five Hour Energy'? Really?"

"Just in case the adrenaline's not enough." Mackenzie winked. Alyssa allowed a grin but it faded suddenly as the windows rattled dangerously.

The girls looked at each other nervously.

"She's coming."

**Ooh. Cliffy! Lol, don't worry you won't have to wait too long. I'm just in a really good mood for writing and I can't resist writing the rest of this. I actually have the last chapter written. So, this story will probably be done soon. But, don't be so disappointed! I'm writing a sequel. You can read that if you want, but you don't have to. The sequel will play a bigger role in the plot and will have many shockers. At least, I hope. Also, is Mackenzie a Mary Sue? Please review and tell me! Review and follow this PLEASE! I have the page in front of me and it says I've had 95 views on this story, but 0 reviews and only 2 followers! I don't mean to rant, but if you don't think it's good, could you at least tell me what I could do to make it better? Is it my writing? My characters? What? And if you DO like it, tell me what you DO like. I'm not gonna hold off on writing this because of no reviews, but I really would like to know what you think. PLEASE review and follow!**


	5. The Battle

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

The windows rattled more and more until Mackenzie was sure they'd break. She held her shotgun up in front of her, preparing herself to shoot her best friend. Sure, it was a mangled spirit of Lola Marks, just an imprint of her soul, but it would still be painful. The salt on the window edges started shaking away and out of the corner of her eye Mackenzie saw Alyssa raise her crowbar slightly, her legs shaking a bit. The rest of the salt shook away completely and the windows broke.

Lola Marks's spirit glided towards them, loathing obvious in her eyes, clad in a gorgeous emerald green dress that went perfectly with her recently dyed blonde hair. The girls whimpered slightly, Alyssa in fear, Mackenzie in grief. She missed her friend dearly. But she had another friend to save, a living one. That strengthened her resolve and the grip on her gun. She took aim and shot. Lola disappeared in a mist-like way.

The two circled, back to back, adrenaline coursing through their veins. Lola appeared once again and Alyssa lashed out with her crowbar. Mackenzie started trying to reason with her.

"Lola! Lo! Just stop this! You didn't have to kill Kaitlin and Abby and Clarissa! Sure, they made fun of us, but they didn't want us dead! Please, Lola. Stop this!"

Her argument made no progress. It only seemed to anger the ghost more, as a huge gust of wind was thrown their way and their circle of salt was diminished. Fear sparked in their eyes. It only increased when Mackenzie realized she had no more shotgun shells.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed, past the point of any sort of calm. She threw the gun down angrily as they were both shoved against a wall painfully. Her body wracked with sobs. Mackenzie was always a highly emotional person, and at times of great stress she either burst into tears or kicked someone's ass. This was one of the times when she let her weakness show. Next to her Alyssa was in a similar situation.

"I'm…sorry!" She croaked out. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry, Lola!" She started crying uncontrollably again, mascara running down her eyes and staining her beautiful features with black streaks. This caused Mackenzie to cry even more, but with a new force. She was angry now. A fire sparked in her eyes that would make anybody recoil. The ghost did just that.

"You see?!" She screamed, looking like a crazy person with her brown hair sticking to her cheeks and falling out of her ponytail, hazel eyes puffy and wild, and a thin stream of blood coming from a bloody nose. "Are you happy now, Lola?! You're making _all _of us suffer! Kate's and Abby's and Clarissa's families! Their parents, and little sisters and brothers! Their neighbors and other friends, and Alyssa, pretty much the whole town! And me! Your only friend, the one who stood by you! Now you, you are the bully!"

She was panting hard, more and more tears streaming down her face, mixing with blood and makeup. She closed her eyes when she heard a whisper next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Mackenzie." Alyssa whispered. Mackenzie turned to her.

"It's okay, Alyssa." Mackenzie whispered back, voice raw from screaming and crying. Lola seemed to be frozen. She looked between the two girls and started towards Alyssa, Mackenzie's speech seemingly forgotten. Before she could do anything though, she screamed in agony and burst into flames. Mackenzie and Alyssa fell down from the wall, invisible bonds gone. They burst into tears again, this time in relief. They crawled towards each other and embraced, crying into each other's shoulders.

"Friends?" Alyssa croaked.

"Best friends." Mackenzie corrected.

The door burst open to reveal Sam and Dean Winchester who both looked relieved at the sight of them alive. Injured, but alive.

"You okay?" Sam asked. The girls nodded. Physically they were, but not even close to it mentally.

"Good."

The Winchesters, Alyssa and Mackenzie were all standing around the Impala. The morning was humid and gray, making Mackenzie's glasses fog up.

"Damn it," she muttered, wiping her glasses on her shirt for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I told you to get contacts," Alyssa smirked.

"Shut up."

The brothers smiled at each other. The friendly banter between them indicated that their friendship was repaired. Mission accomplished. Although if someone could go through something like that and _not_ be friends, they would have to be crazy.

"So, where are you headed next?" Alyssa turned to the brothers, bringing them back to the subject of their departure.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Dean supplied, gesturing dramatically with his hands. The other three snorted.

"Are we gonna see you guys again?" Mackenzie asked, a slight frown gracing her pretty features.

"Maybe. We might pass through again. Say hi. Who knows, there might be a hunt here. Although, I think you guys might take care of any before then," Sam answered, smirking at the end.

"Oh gosh, I don't know _how_ you guys do that every day. I barely got through this ordeal," Mackenzie groaned as Alyssa put her head in her hands.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be hunting anytime soon," Alyssa agreed.

"We'll see," Dean told them ominously. The boys then got into the trusty Impala, giving the girls a wave.

"Bye!" Alyssa called.

"No! Not 'bye'! Just 'see you later.'" Mackenzie scolded as the Winchesters drove away.

"So where _are_ we going next?" Sam asked his older brother.

"I dunno. It's a small world, after all."

**And that's it! I hope you liked this story and please review! Look out for the sequel: 'They're Baaaaacck!'! I'll try and start that soon and please read that too! Bye! Wait, no, see you later!**


End file.
